


Tough Lover

by UsraMinor1991



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsraMinor1991/pseuds/UsraMinor1991
Summary: Bella Swan has been eyeing the sexy bartender at her favorite karaoke bar in Branson, Missouri for what felt like ages. Hoping to convince him how she feels she sings directly to him. Will he respond in the way she wants?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 23





	Tough Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read anything by XAngelofMercyX09 on fanfiction.net this story will look VERY familiar. It is. UsraMinor and AngelofMercy are one in the same. I don’t have access to the old email So I did copy and paste this so it’s exactly as I had posted it back in 2011 almost 10 years ago.

I had been eyeing the very hot cowboy that was the bartender at my favorite karaoke bar in Branson, MO, for what felt like an eternity. When I first saw him I felt like I could die in complete happiness from the first look, then we started flirting with each other and I knew that I could not even consider death, not even a simple one like being hit by a bus, before I got him to touch me. Of course with the amount of sexual frustration he left me with at the end of the night, I had a feeling that once he did touch me I would die a slow satisfying death. I know I should feel bad about wanting him the way that I did especially since I had a boyfriend. Edward was great everywhere except the bed room and just looking at Jasper (what a name right, my sexy cowboy's name is Jasper), my panties got a bit wet. I knew that he could and would pleasure me beyond belief. That is why for open mic night tonight I had chosen to sing "Tough Lover" from the movie Burlesques by Christina Aguilera. I was singing straight to him and I really hoped that by the night's end I would get just what I wanted. I decided that I needed a drink to help calm my nerves and so that is exactly what I did. Walking to the bar I decided that I was going to get something with some fire power and my usual drink.

I walked up to the bar and waited to speak to the bartender.

"What can I get you little lady?" he asked without looking up. I just loved when he called me that, but I knew he just had to say that to all the girls.

"Hey Jasper, can I get my usual and a couple shots of courage?" I requested.

Jasper looked straight at me with a smile that was just about to melt me into a puddle and said while pouring four shots of Jack Daniels, "Sure thing, but mind telling me what the courage is for?"

I looked at him with a flirty little smile of my own, "I am singing tonight and I am a bit nervous."

That was all I said as I shot back both of my shots, waited for him to drink his, and then grabbed my other drink, and started to walk towards the stage because it was just about time for me to sing my number. Before I could get more than a few steps, Jasper grabbed my arm and I felt what boiled down to an electric shock go through my entire body and then straight to my center. As I was wondering if he had felt it too, he leaned into me and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss but it said that I just may get my wish for that night. He said good luck and gave me one more kiss and I walked to the stage. I got there just as the DJ was introducing me.

"Let's bring up our next act Bella Swan." I walked up on to the stage to a small round of applause and began to sing.

_Ooh, oh yeah yea_ _h Oooh yeah yeah_

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah I need a, a tough lover, I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_A tough lover, ooh yeah When he kisses me, I get that thrill When he does that wiggle I won't keep still I want a tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (woo) I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)bTough lover (hum, hum) The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed, It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist. He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass Don Juan ain't got half the chance. He’s_ _a tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (woo)He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh) Hey, hey, heyah He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry He’ll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive He’ll do anything that he wants to do Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah) A tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (oh oh)_

After I finished I got the loudest round of applause that I had ever heard. While waiting for the crowd to calm down I looked to the bar to see if Jasper was paying any attention to me and if he knew what the song meant. When I didn't see him my heart fell a bit, but I continued to look around as I was getting off stage. My heart took that final plunge to my stomach as I walked into the the the hall that leads to the front door. A pair of strong hands grabbed me around the waist and my heart began to race. It was partly because I of how scared I was and partly because I of how extreamly aroused I was. Before I could build up the scream I was going to let loose I noticed that the arms belonged to none other than my sexy cowboy. When I got him to look at me he put his soft lips on mine. When he let me up to breathe, I watched him to see what look was on his face.

He was smiling from ear to ear, but it was not one of those creepy clowns like smiles, it was a sweet sexy smile that said 'If I don't take you home, I am going to 'take' you right here right now.' That smile just about made me wish that I hadn't worn panties that night... While I was lost in my own thoughts, his roaming hands brought me back.

"Bella, I just loved that song, but the way that song made me feel…," He stopped to thrust his **very** hard, jean clad erection into my barely covered hot, wet center. I let out a wonton moan that matched his groan as we began to dry hump each other against the wall.

As much as I was enjoying the sensations, I had to stop him because I wanted to be unclothed when he made me cum for the first time. Doing the only thing I could at the moment, I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I really don't want to do this here, so whose place is closer; mine or yours?" I was really hoping it was his because I was damn sure that I couldn't wait long enough to get four feet let alone four miles.

"Oh… I know that my place is closer," he whispered softly with a chuckle. He took my hand and led me to a stair case that I had never noticed before.

Once upstairs he pushed me against the door and began to kiss me with so much passion that I moaned into his mouth. As his lips traveled down to my neck, where he proceeded to lick, suck, and bite. He then laced an arm around my waist and opened the door. I was so caught up in all that was Jasper that I had no idea if the door was unlocked or not.

It was my turn to push him up against the door and I did as soon as it was closed. I was too impatient with need to wait much longer. We had been going at this flirting game long enough. I began to unbutton his shirt but I did not have the patience so I took ahold of the sides of his shirt and ripped; making a silent promise to replace it. Once it was open I ran my hands up his chest and pushed the martial off his shoulders and on to the floor. He chuckled at my eagerness, picked me up, and took me over to the bed. After a round of intense lip-locking I was left in my bra and panties, while he was just in his boxers.

We began making out again like a couple of sex starved teenagers. As his soft sexy lips made their way down to my neck, his hands reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. As soon as the fabric was removed, Jasper brought his hands to my breasts and massaged them. It felt so good that I moaned into his mouth some more and pushed my chest closer to his warm hands. We continued this for several minutes, but it was when Jasper started to tease my nipples that I let my own hands travel south to remove his boxers so that my wet panties would be the only thing that was in the way. Unfortunately that was when he decided to stop me.

I looked up at him feeling slightly rejected and began to cover myself up. Jasper quickly pinned my arms above me, kissed my lips as if to tell me that he didn't want to stop. He was the first to speak with, "Are you sure you want to do this, I know about your boyfriend and even though I know that I am going to have a hell of a time giving you back to him, I need to know that you will not regret this later."

I gave him a look that said 'you are joking right' and went back to taking off his boxers when he stopped me yet again.

Before I could do more than groan in frustration, he said, "No, Bella, I want this just as bad, but I need you to tell me that you are sure about this." The pained look on his face was unmistakable; He really wanted me to be sure.

I sighed and said, "Jasper, I understand what you are feeling and I promise that I am sure about this. I want you so damn bad, so bad in fact that I dumped Edward to be with you. I would like to continue this heart to heart, but if we do not finish getting undressed and back to the hot and heavy, I am going to combust and it will be entirely your fault," I decided not to say any more and went back to taking off his boxers just so I could touch him. This time instead of stopping me with his hands he stopped me with pleasure. He spread my thighs, and started rub my center through my unusually wet panties.

I began to moan almost instantly. "Yes Jasper…ri…ght… right there! Oh God… baby that's… that's it… God that feels so good," was all I could say between my moans and gasping for air. I was so close but I needed more. I needed to feel his tongue on me.

"More… I need more… dear God plea…please Jas … I need more."

I felt him chuckle as he remove my undies. He settled himself between my legs and got to work. He ran his thumb up and down my folds for a bit and then let it go further in and rested on my sensitive bundle of nerves. As soon as I was withering within his grasp he brought his tongue to my clit and gave it a flick. I moaned my appreciation and he continued. Before I was aware what was happening Jasper simultaneously leached his mouth to my clit and inserted a single long finger into me and began pumping while he sucked on my clit. Soon a second finger joined the first, but it was when he inserted a third finger that I came harder than I ever have before. He continued sucking on me and drinking my juices until I had calmed down from my high. Jasper crawled back up my body being sure to kiss every inch and then rolled over on to his back so that I was on top.

While we were making out and I was grinding myself in to his length, I decided to ask to do the same thing for him as he had done for me. I was kind of nerves, because although Edward and I had been together, he never allowed me to go down on him.

Blushing slightly I looked at Jasper and said, "I want to taste you too, but I have never…um… well you know."

Not realizing that I had looked down to hide my embarrassment, I felt his finger under my chin as he pushed my face up just enough to look me in the eye and stated. "Bella I would like that too, but there will be plenty time for that later. Right now if you did that it would be all over before I even made it inside you."

With that he rolled me over on to my back and ever so slowly pushed himself in to my tight, throbbing heat.

As he gave me time to adjust to his size he heatedly whispered, "Fuck Bella you are so damn tight!" A very long moan was all I could give him in answer.

As Jasper began to thrust slowly but deep within me I know that neither one of us was going to last. "Ungh… Jas… God that feels good… Faster Jasper… Harder... please."

He followed all of my wishes and soon, almost too soon we were falling over the edge together. As I felt his warm seed deep within me I let out a loud scream of his name to which he answered with a deep but soft groan.

"Jasper that was great," I said breathlessly.

"God Babe, that it was," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

For a minute I just lay there praying that he wouldn't kick me out of his bed the way that Edward always did, especially after sharing such an amazing moment together. He answered silent prayer when he lightly grabbed my shoulders as he rolled to his back so that I could rest on his chest.

When I looked up at him to make sure that I was welcome to stay, he looked down and said, "I was hoping that you would be interested in staying the night, I mean it is already late and the club has been closed up for the night…" I shut him up with a kiss and said, "I would love to stay the night, I was kind of hoping that you would ask."

After getting comfortable I fell asleep and it would be three weeks until we realized that we had not used any form of protection.

**A/N:** I plan to leave this as a one-shot, but don't worry if you readers are interested in sequel; I have a multi-chapter sequel in the works. It will be called "When Life Gives You Lemons."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I am going to leave this as is, but I've recently been inspired to take old work and make it new. So here soon I hope to edit and expand this work. Let me know if this is something people would still like.


End file.
